The field of orthotics generally refers to an external device applied to the foot or lower extremity which is used to modify, correct, or support the neuromuscular and skeletal system. Orthotics for the feet usually comprise an insert or custom insole that is added to a shoe or other footwear and redistributes weight, impact forces, and interactions between the foot and the footwear. Traditionally, such devices are customized for the individual user's needs and are transferred between footwear as the user switches shoes.
However, there has been a recent increase in the wearing of footwear in which it is difficult to use traditional orthotics. For example, sandals, five-finger shoes, ballet flats, and similar footwear are extremely difficult to use traditional orthotics therein. Additionally, traditional orthotic inserts can not be utilized when no footwear is worn, as it is difficult to maintain the orthotic in the correct position relative to the foot. This is especially troublesome as the lack of footwear (or otherwise ‘minimal footwear’) further reduces the support available to a person's foot.
Although many different orthotics are available to support various portions of the foot, there is a need for an orthotic that specifically targets four areas: cuboid support, navicular support, metatarsal support, and medial arch support. These areas of the foot especially benefit from support when no footwear (or minimal footwear) is worn. Therefore, what is needed is an orthotic device that adheres to the user's skin, can be worn with minimal or no footwear, and provides support for three arches of the foot by focusing on supporting the cuboid, navicular, metatarsal, and medial arch areas.